The present invention relates to a golf cart and more particularly, to a lower cradle and wheel bracket arrangement for golf cart, which enables the wheel bracket and the wheel to be received in a received position when the golf cart is not in use.
A golf cart without a front wheel is not easy to move. In order to eliminate this drawback, golf cart with a front wheel is developed. FIG. 1 shows a golf cart 9 having a front wheel 91 at the bottom side of the lower golf bag cradle. Because the wheel bracket, which holds the front wheel, is fixedly fastened to the lower golf bag cradle and not collapsible, it greatly increases space occupation of the golf cart when the golf cart is not in use.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a lower cradle and wheel bracket arrangement for golf cart, which is collapsible to reduce space occupation of the golf cart when the golf cart is not in use. According to one aspect of the present invention, the lower cradle and wheel bracket arrangement comprises a cradle body, a support member pivoted to the cradle body, a wheel bracket pivoted to the support member and holding a front wheel, and a locking mechanism adapted to lock the support member to the cradle body. When unlocked the locking mechanism, the wheel bracket can be turned with the support member to a receiving position and then locked in the received position to reduce space occupation. According to another aspect of the present invention, a second locking mechanism is provided for locking the wheel bracket to the support member. When locked the second locking mechanism, the wheel bracket can be turned relative to the support member to adjust the angular position.